simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Springfield Splendor
"Springfield Splendor" – drugi odcinek 29 sezonu Simpsonów. Zadebiutował 8 października 2017 roku. Streszczenie Marge pomaga Lisie zamienić przykre doświadczenie w powieść graficzną, na podstawie której powstaje musical. Niebawem między matką a córką dochodzi do konfliktu. Fabuła thumb|left|200px|Lisa rozmawia z terapeutką Lisa budzi się w środku nocy w wyniku koszmaru związanego z szafką szkolną i przybiega do Homera i Marge. Z racji tego, że Homer wykorzystał wszystkie bezpłatne wizyty u terapeuty w ramach ubezpieczenia, rodzice postanawiają zabrać ją do jednej ze studentek Community College w Springfield. thumb|right|200px|Fragment komiksu Podczas gdy Homer bierze ze sobą Barta na zabiegi pielęgnacyjne dla psów, Annette próbuje pomóc Lisie w rozwiązaniu problemu, którym okazuje się szkoła. Studentka zachęca dziewczynkę do przelania swoich emocji na papier. Bezowocne próby narysowania komiksu kończą się wybuchami złości. Marge postanawia wykorzystać swój talent artystyczny i zilustrować opowiadanie Lisy. thumb|left|200px|Lisa zgadza się na sprzedaż powieści graficznej Dziewczynka zabiera komiks do college'u, lecz nie zauważa, że po drodze rysunki wypadają jej z plecaka. Znajduje je Kumiko Albertson, której historia Lisy bardzo przypada do gustu. W drodze do domu Lisa i Marge zauważają, że Kumiko rozpoczęła sprzedaż komiksu w The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop, i żądają wycofania go ze sklepu. Jednak kiedy Lisa spostrzega, że opowiadanie cieszy się popularnością, powstrzymuje Kumiko przed spaleniem wszystkich egzemplarzy. [[Plik:Lisa i Marge pracują razem.png|thumb|right|200px|Lisa i Marge pracują nad Sad Girl]] Sprzedaż powieści graficznej o nazwie Sad Girl idzie tak dobrze, że Kumiko prosi Lisę i Marge o sequel. W trakcie tworzenia kolejnej części stają się sobie bliższe. Na ich widok Homer i Bart też postanawiają wspólnie spędzić ze sobą czas, lecz gdy wybierają się na ryby, okazuje się, że zabierają łowisko innym wędkarzom i zostają za to pobici. thumb|left|200px|Marge zostaje zapomniana przez fanów Tymczasem Marge i Lisa biorą udział w panelu na konwencie Bi-Mon-Sci-Fi-Con wraz z Alison Bechdel i Marjane Satrapi, a także Roz Chast jako prowadzącą. Jednak fani Sad Girl są zainteresowani tylko Lisą i zapominają o autorce rysunków, bez których komiks by nie powstał. W związku z tym Marge próbuje przekonać córkę do własnych pomysłów na historię, lecz Lisa nie zgadza się na wykorzystanie ich. W efekcie dochodzi do kłótni między matką a córką, którą przerywa pojawienie się Guthriego Frenela. Ekscentryczny reżyser teatralny chce przerobić komiks w broadway show. thumb|right|200px|''Sad Girl'' w wersji show Zgodnie z pomysłem Frenela show skupia się na rysunkach Marge, nie zaś opowieści Lisy. Dziewczynka nie może się z tym pogodzić i opowiada o tym terapeutce, która obecnie jest w złym stanie psychicznym i rozpacza z powodu losu samotnej matki. W trakcie premiery przedstawienia Lisa jest przygnębiona, ponieważ żaden fragment show nie nawiązuje do jej historii. Marge źle się czuje z tego powodu i postanawia narysować na reflektorze podobiznę Lisy z komiksu. thumb|left|180px|Marge i Lisa wybaczają sobie nawzajem To doprowadza do wściekłości Frenela, który kopie źródło światła i oślepia nim mężczyznę zajmującego się efektami specjalnymi, w konsekwencji czego po sali zaczynają latać kukiełki i maszyny przedstawiające bohaterów show. Zdezorientowani aktorzy zostają przygnieceni przez dekoracje, zaś widzowie uciekają z budynku z powodu rozprzestrzeniającego się pożaru. Frenel jest zaskoczony recenzjami katastrofalnego przedstawienia, zaś Marge i Lisa przepraszają się nawzajem. Na koniec Marge pokazuje Maggie komiks o przygodach mamy tytułowej Sad Girl, który ma szczęśliwe zakończenie. Produkcja Początkowo miał być to pierwszy odcinek sezonu, jednak jego premierę przeniesiono na 8 października 2017 rokuTwitter. Ciekawostki * Historia Sad Girl została zainspirowana powieścią graficzną Alison Bechdel pt. Fun Home oraz Ghost World Daniela Clowesa. * Nazwa i fabuła odcinka nawiązują również do serii komiksów American Splendor. * Homer wspomina o Netfliksie. * Kumiko przez przypadek podpala komiks z serii Mała Lulu. * Motywem muzycznym współpracy Lisy i Marge jest przeróbka utworu "Infatuation" w wykonaniu Kippa Lennona. * Na konwencie Bi-Mon-Sci-Fi-Con (który jest parodią Comic-Conu) pojawiły się następujące nawiązania: Rocket i Groot z serii komiksów Strażnicy Galaktyki, rasa Klingonów ze Star Treka, plakat Mumii, Cosmic Wars jako parodia Gwiezdnych wojen, Guts of War XVII jako God of War, Restroom of the Apes jako Planeta Małp oraz Aquaman ciągnący akwarium z Posejdonem. * Odcinek dedykowany jest Tomowi Petty'emu, który zmarł sześć dni przed jego premierą. * W odcinku "Barthood" pokazano, że Lisa w wieku 2 lat była bardzo utalentowana plastycznie, gdyż narysowała słynny obraz, który znajduje się nad kanapą Simpsonów, natomiast w "Homer Scissorhands" już jako ośmiolatka maluje ulepszoną wersję portretu Patty i Selmy. W tym odcinku jest pokazane, że nie ma żadnego talentu plastycznego, o czym świadczą spore problemy z narysowaniem komiksu. Galeria Springfield Splendor 2.png Springfield Splendor 3.png Springfield Splendor 4.png Springfield Splendor 5.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Tima Longa Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Mirandę Thompson Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Matthew Faughnana Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Lisą Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Marge en:Springfield Splendor es:Springfield Splendor fr:Springfield Splendor pt-br:O Esplendor de Springfield